The Scarf
by RockingCass12
Summary: He didn't notice but the scarf had become very important to him. -Gruvia Oneshot-


**I really couldn't help myself but I wanted to write something based on the 413 days episode. This is my first time doing a Gruvia story so apologies to the fans if I don't get it up to standards but this episode was so cute. I especially love Juvia, she is my third favourite FT character and I even cosplayed as her at a Geekfest function, there were too many Bleach fans there though… anyway let's start.**

* * *

He wasn't sure when it happened really; it came as a surprise to him too. Within the harsh winter days that swept through Magnolia, Gray Fullbuster was regularly walking through the streets letting his mind drift off. That wasn't what surprised him though, although it wasn't anything to fuss over either. For an Ice-user the cold never crossed his mind as bothersome, but without him admitting it, his neck always got cold.

The fond memories surfaced bitterly on how kindness was portrayed by just simply sacrificing an article of clothing. Despite his protests as a young boy, he would find himself sharing a plain, non-special scarf with a fellow peer. The gesture was pure and loving, shown by a woman that despite her cold exterior while teaching, her heart bled out for the two young boys. Never had he felt such kindness and love given by a person since his own family was taken from him.

Or so he thought.

She was nothing special to start with in his mind. Her clinginess got overbearing and her obsession was out of control. Then again he would bear it, maybe not as tactfully as others but he did so because the attention wasn't as bad as he perceived.

Juvia Lockser was something different.

Yes she was all of the things listed above that could drive anyone away. At the back of Gray's head there probably have been some memories of times when he enjoyed her company. She did have outstanding qualities about her from her strength to her loyalty and not to forget kindness to her fellow Nakama, although some might question her feelings toward a certain blonde stellar mage, she means no harm in the end because she fought alongside her with all bias gone. Without a doubt she was pretty, she evolved as time went by from a gloom caster to a smiling lovesick fool. Her doting did raise many eyebrows, especially the Ice Mage's. He although, strangely must have secretly loved the attention to a certain extent. Since she's joined the guild she rooted and cheered at him from the guilds regular banters, fights and drinking contests. On the Battlefield she believed in him and trusted in him.

Whether Gray knew it or not, his fighting was always motivated by her.

The Ice Mage tugged slightly on the grey material over his neck becoming overheated slightly. The winter was becoming brutal even for him. From that first day of snow it hadn't been kind.

What a strange day that was. The depression would easily take Gray's mind and his body moved on its own accord for solitude. The sky was casting down an appropriate image of his mind. He made sure to stay by himself regardless of what his former white headed peer insisted. He kept walking and walking until the familiar girlish call was entitled out. His cold eyes were a window to his mind, unfortunate for the Water Mage to have missed it. Her eyes full of excitement when she handed over her gift; he tossed her hope aside and then proceeded onwards not looking back. His mind never appreciated how kind the gesture was until it began reminding him about his teacher, ultimately making him run back on the thin layer of ground covered snow to where it was left. Finding the garment, he brushed off the snow and wrapped it around the cold flesh of his neck.

"It's really warm" he noticed.

Before he knew it the material was a keepsake. He never wanted his mind to doddle on pointless things, but the scarf was a reminder of many things; his lack of tolerance, her kindness, his impatience, her doting. He started to monopolize it.

True she had seen him wear it before which made her overjoyed, but to what little she really knew would kill her of happiness.

Spring was approaching in no time; the flowers were still safe in there pods and were becoming healthier as the snow melted away and the fine green was setting in. The heat was slowly rising to the point where winter clothes were neatly put back into storage. The water of the lakes was still icy though which made the fisherman curse at the seasonal timing.

On the first day of spring the Ice Mage decided to stroll around a familiar route to Lucy's apartment to meet up with the blonde, and of course the pyromaniac. The winds were picking up slightly as he reached the river on his journey. The grey scarf was slung over loosely and he sported his casual attire, different from the winter one. He felt a tingle down his back, an all too familiar one, but it couldn't have been Juvia that was following him since she had told him earlier that she'd be busy for the day. He was used to pushing that feeling away and he did just that.

The wind picked up again, harshly. He noticed several things fly past him that were most likely in someone's use. He took some time looking at the items then he faintly noticed his neck was becoming cold.

He lifted his hand to tighten the scarf around his neck and to his surprise the scarf wasn't there anymore. Panic rose into his body, and his head automatically turned in circles to search were it had flown to. It was a sight to behold; the cool and collected Gray Fullbuster had become frantic, searching for a scarf no less. His mind wasn't matching his actions though, it came without warning.

His eyes caught sight of it up ahead to; laying on the edge of the dock by the icy river. His feet took off in flight to the garment before it would become a victim of river. If only he had been quicker. His brain didn't activate the stopping action to his feet and the Ice Mage fell in right into the freezing river.

It wasn't anything he couldn't handle though, no, Ur taught him better. He had the scarf in one hand while the other hand was on the side on the river to pull him up.

Boy did he feel stupid. No he felt worse, to let himself become so reckless over a scarf. He propped himself out the water and sat on the flooring. Without a second thought he twisted the scarf to get the excess water out. Sighing frustratingly he cast his head down to the waters and looked at his refection.

He looked like a total mess.

He continued to look at the waters but only until he saw another reflection; one that he wasn't hoping to see.

Juvia.

"Gray-sama? Why did you…?" she muttered in her sweet girlish voice.

His eyes refused to look at hers. He knew she would never let him live it down. That was how she was, but that wasn't the problem. He didn't want her to see this side of him, the side where "Gray-sama" looks like a fool. He always wanted to keep his cool demeanour at all times; especially in front of her.

He heard her sniffle which made his head snap back to her.

She was crying…

He quickly stood up, water dripping from his clothes.

"Oi, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

The palms of her hands automatically went to her eyes to wipe her tears away. She had a smile on her face which took him back. He kept looking at her with a confused expression.

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia finished her tasks earlier than expected and saw Gray-sama walk towards Love Rivals house. Then… Juvia saw…"

He groaned loudly covering his face in shame and was about to quickly explain to her. She beat him to it though "Juvia is happy you really like her gift. But Juvia could've just made Gray-sama another scarf."

She wiped down the last few tears and looked at him with her deep sea blue eyes. He would never say it aloud, but he enjoyed the look in her eyes when she was happy. Her smile was so gentle too. He has to be nice, just this once.

"I… uh, liked this one you made though. It reminds me of Ur." He admitted.

She smiled more brightly at his answer. She took a step forward to grab the garment from his hands. "Then… Juvia will dry it nicely for Gray-sama."

"I never really thanked you properly for it… have I?"

She wanted to say he had, but honestly, she wanted to hear those words so desperately. She shook her head as a no. Internally he cursed and took a breath.

"Thank you Juvia."

…

Watching the two from her Apartment, Lucy and Natsu were gazing at the two from above. Natsu was eating as usual and Lucy was gazing at the Ice and Water mage and smiling like an idiot.

"I don't get it. What's all the fuss about a scarf?" Natsu complained.

Lucy just raised her eyebrow at the pinkette while staring at the item he treasured around his neck.

"Really Natsu?"

* * *

**This was so much fun! I love tsundre boys like Gray! They make me Eeeep! [JBB: Don't forget about Gajeel!]**

**Thanks all who have read this and to my Beta Jellybeanbubbles! **

**Leave a lovely review!**


End file.
